


should have done this sooner

by acheforhim



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: Hannibal is very still under him, his breathing calm and body relaxed. There is no immediate need to worry about him, and that’s why it takes Will’s brain a minute to catch up to the fact thatHannibal is under him.





	should have done this sooner

**Author's Note:**

> this wouldn't get out of my head so i had to write it!!

When Will wakes up, his body is on high alert, but it’s not for any of the reason he’s come to expect.

He didn’t have a nightmare of some carnage or other; his dreams were as peaceful as they could be.

He did not hear a sound that makes him think of intruders, of someone from their past coming to find them, of their new life coming to an end. They are all alone in their little home.

It wasn’t Hannibal’s groans of pain that woke him – his wounds are long healed and Will doesn’t need to get up in the night anymore, trying to keep his hands steady even though they want to shake with his worry as he checks for signs of infection.

No, Hannibal is very still under him, his breathing calm and body relaxed. There is no immediate need to worry about him, and that’s why it takes Will’s brain a minute to catch up to the fact that _Hannibal is_ _under him._

Will doesn’t dare open his eyes yet, trying to soak in the sensation before he has to move. He’s sprawled half on top of Hannibal, head on his chest and arm wrapped around his middle, his leg slotted between Hannibal’s. He has no idea how he got in this position – they’ve had no issue waking on their own side of the bed before, and Will certainly had no intention of snuggling up as he went to bed last night. Still, it’s been so long since he just got to hold someone, and have them hold him in return, he’s reluctant to move a single muscle, wants to keep Hannibal’s hand at the small of his back just a while longer.

Speaking of that hand. Will feels it twitch a little, and as he lets himself feel the rise and fall of Hannibal’s chest under his cheek for a long moment, he realizes that he is not asleep anymore. Hasn’t been for a while, probably, knowing he is an earlier riser than Will.

“Are you awake?” Will asks in a whisper anyway, half-hoping Hannibal doesn’t hear him so they can stay as they are.

“Yes,” Hannibal whispers in reply, and Will stifles a sigh. He thinks he should move away, but then again… If Hannibal has been awake for a while, he could have nudged Will, rolled him to the side so he could get up. But he didn’t.

“Do you absolutely have to get up in the next several minutes?” Will asks.

“I wouldn’t say so,” Hannibal replies. He doesn’t say _Why do you ask?_ or make another comment. He just waits.

Will takes the second biggest leap of his life and snuggles even closer to Hannibal. He’s immediately rewarded with Hannibal embracing him, the hand on Will’s lower back caressing the skin where his t-shirt has ridden up, making him shiver.

“We should have done this sooner,” Will says.

“Yes, we should have,” Hannibal replies with a small chuckle.

Will buries his nose in Hannibal’s neck and breathes him in, and lets out a little noise of content when Hannibal reaches up to run his fingers through the mess of his curls.

“I almost forgot how good touching feels like,” Will mumbles. It’s probably an embarrassing thing to say, but Hannibal doesn’t let on if he thinks so.

Hannibal’s hand rubs over Will’s neck in a soothing motion. “I won’t let you forget again,” is all he promises.

Will intends to hold him to that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ache4him) now so feel free to say hi ♥ if you enjoyed this, please consider [retweeting](https://twitter.com/ache4him/status/1128410260509732864) or [reblogging](https://acheforhim-fic.tumblr.com/post/184879566139/fic-should-have-done-this-sooner) it <3


End file.
